


A Little Comfort in the Night

by SweetAsJelly (JellieBellieConnoisseur)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Ladybug made a mistake, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is here to shower him with affection, and sing him praises, i dont know, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellieBellieConnoisseur/pseuds/SweetAsJelly
Summary: "I shouldn't be doing this. But yet, here I am."Marinette knew that the moment the leather-clad superhero landed on her balcony, she should have shooed him off. Made him leave. Superheroes weren't meant to have relationships with civilians, or else they would get targeted. But when she saw how sad he looked, how stupidly sad he looked, she couldn't just have left him there by himself. Right?Maybe she can overlook it this one time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	A Little Comfort in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. Please spare me ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Appreciate constructive criticism!! Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.

_Thud!_ _Crash!!_

Marinette jumped. She had just been peacefully finishing her design for the next designer contest being held by Gabriel Agreste the next week. She would've been stoked, if it weren't for the excessive amounts of akuma attacks this week! She barely had any spare time to complete her design.

The teenage superhero placed her sketchbook on the table before approaching the skylight. Then taking a glance at Tikki sleeping in her drawer. She lamented on bringing something hard to hit them, if it was an intruder- which seemed bizarre since her balcony is a few feet of the ground, and her neighbors would most surely notice someone walking around with a long ass ladder, trying to break into some teenage girl's house. But who else would Marinette be if not cautious?

The teen took the rock perched on her closet - _don't ask_ \- and made her way up the ladder. She stealthily raised her skylight, before poking her head out, scanning the area, rock on the ready. Her eyes land on her flower pot, broken to pieces on the ground. She sighs, knowing she'll have to clean it later. Her eyes move to _what_ is beside the pot. She gasps. Catching the attention of the man whose face is planted on the floor. So much for stealth.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Good evening, Marinette..?" he smiles cheekily, an all to familiar voice.

Marinette's breath hitched, if it weren't for her tight grip on the ladder, she most definitely would have fallen.. Although her hands seemed to have tripped. 

"Wha-"

" _Ouch!_ "

She rubbed her eyes harshly, seeming to not believe what- or who was in front of her. Not registering his groan of pain. "Either I'm hallucinating or some cat-cosplaying person is here... On _my_ balcony." The bluenette winced as she opened her eyes, still seeing the leather-clad superhero on her rooftop. She doesn't recall having had scheduled patrol that day. So what is her partner doing transformed tonight? But that is besides the point...

What is he doing on her balcony?!

Her eyes widen at the realization that she hit her partner - with a rock no less. "Oh my god are you okay!" she blabbered, quickly making her way to the groaning superhero. "In all my days of akuma fighting.. I never thought I would lose to a rock" he frowns as she helps him up. "I'm so so sorry!! i just thought you were an intruder! Or an akuma! And I wasn't really expecting a visit form a superhero tonight." Yikes. She should really calm down first. Before she blabbers on for days.

He laughed. "I'm _purr_ fectly fine, _Purr_ incess. Nothing a _mew_ days can't fix. This cat has 8 more lives anyways.."

She snorted "Two 'purr's in one sentence? Really?" she chuckled, amused. "Aren't you fan of overusing the same jokes?" He grinned in reply. "I'd prefer it be called recycling, actually. I value things no matter how unimportant or important they are. It's how I..." he pauses in his tracks, seemingly caught up in something. "Never mind!" he laughs it off awkwardly.

"Chat?" he doesn't respond

Marinette softened as she sees the small frown creeping on his face, if she wasn't his partner, then she definitely wouldn't know he was down. "Chat..? Are you okay? You didn't answer my question.." He blinked, surprised. "Yeah.. Why wouldn't I be? I just wanted to get fresh air" The bluenette frowns at this. Never once, had she witnessed her partner's like this - lying through gritted teeth. "You could just walk out as your counterpart." she says. He shrugs "Being Chat Noir is more fun."

She blinks.. Seeing this side of him, far from his usual cheeky, bubbly self. She knew something had to be wrong. And if the way his eyes don't glimmer the way they normally do was a sign, then something was definitely up. But what could she do? Her eyes fall on the floor. How was she supposed to help her Chaton as plain ol' Marinette? He probably only stumbled here by chance. After all, they only met once or twice.. He probably didn't even trust her enough.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she says unsure, sitting down on her lounge chair- she doesn't know if he would accept. She makes a space besides her and pats it, giving him a sign to sit beside her. His eyes widen in surprise, and he looked conflicted. She fully understood why he was so. Ladybug and Chat Noir most definitely can not compromise their identities. So needless to say, she knew this was dangerous. Very dangerous. Knowing that their miraculous might get taken away from them. And yet here she was, asking him to let it out. Despite being so adamant on keeping their identities a secret.

But this was _her_ Chaton.

Someone she only noticed as Ladybug. She wasn't unaware of this. She knew her infatuation towards Adrien leaves her forgetful towards her other relationships. And she knew better than anyone that he deserved more than what she could give her. Real affection, care, attention. But she was too smitten with another blonde boy that she was too blind to see this partner of hers being all alone. And only when Chat Blanc came did she realize.

"I.. Ladybug would get angry at me." the cat smiles softly. "As much as I appreciate it Princess, I can't afford her getting her mad towards me. Our relationship is on thin ice as it already is. She seems even more reluctant to talk to me than before."

_Ladybug_ bites her lips. This was entirely her fault. She forced them to be as secretive as possible. Not allowing a sliver of a word from their private lives to be spoken of. And this rule is finally biting her back. She was too scared of what would happen if he were to be Chat Blanc again. Those harsh pristine blue eyes, foreign white costume. He wasn't her kitty. And she was too scared she would lose him after that, that she held back the identity reveal as much as possible. Despite being the Guardian... She had to fix this.

"If you want to talk about it, you could leave out the more specific details. I have very sealed lips, you know?" she ushers him. He looked like he really wants it out of his system, and who was she to deny her kitty even more than he already needs? "You'd really do that for me?" his voice cracks, a bit hesitant. "Of course.." the bluenette softly smiles. Chat Noir slowly makes his way beside Marinette - in small steps, sitting on the floor, rather than on the chair.

"Cha-" he cuts her off.

"I prefer it here, it's more comfortable." he hums, before leaning on the chair. 

There's a long silence.. The night was more colder than usual... She shudders as he frowns.

"You know.." he starts. "In my other life, I'm always forced to be this person. A model citizen for others, if you will." he sighs. "Nothing's wrong with being that.. But. It can get tiring... Putting on a facade. I've always had to" he frowns. "I've always been cooped up in my room, like Rapunzel" he snorts. "Ever since my mo- close _friend_ died, my father has been more strict than usual. Putting me up to all these activities, not letting me attend school. He's too..." he sighs. And Marinette sat, speechless.

He continue. "That's why when real me, became.. Well- _this_. I felt like I was finally given a chance to be free. Not locked up at home, following my father's orders..." he chuckles, then turns to the bluenette. "It felt like I finally had a means of escape." he grins yet his eyes were frowning. Tears, being hindered from being shed. He has always been strong, even when he don't have to be. He plays with the bell on his collar for a second, smiling sadly.

Marinette, was forlorn. It ends up that she actually doesn't know anything about her partner. She was wrong, always had been. She always had this belief of him being noisy, flirtatious, too happy for his own good. Maybe nothing was up, maybe something was _always_ wrong.

But what did she know? She never spent time with him as themselves only, no akuma, no threat. But Paris was counting on them to save them. So how could she make time for him when she was expected to take care of Paris first.. Yet Chat Noir always found the time to make her smile, making her dates - which she never went to. She was so cruel to him. Partners.. Do partners let each other suffer like this? Maybe she was the wrong choice after all...

What's done has been done. She could have been there for him, but she was too caught up on herself. So even if it was wrong for her to do so. Could you blame her for trying to help her kitty now? She gently leans his head on her lap and caresses his hair. 

* * *

_"I_ _'_ _m sorry"_

* * *

"When I met Ladybug for the first time. I was in complete awe- you know? Despite it being her first battle, she was incredibly brave." he sniffs. "And yet all I do is let her down with my bad-timed jokes, and irritating flirting. Some partner" he snorts. 

"I'm sure she doesn't find you irritating.." she mumbles. "I'm sure she finds you endearing, nice, sweet, kind! She'd have to be really idiotic to not realize you're hurting inside" she growls. Feeling warm liquid trickling down her cheeks. "If she can't even afford the time to speak to you, despite you risking your life to save hers multiple times. She doesn't deserve you!" she cries.

She was stupid. Incredulously stupid for making her partner think this way. "She should've been there to tell him he was great, worth it, amazing! She isn't worth having you as a partner! You're too good to her, yet she treats you like this."

"Marinette.." he smiles. "You're kind, but it isn't Ladybug's fault if I come off as over-the-top. I really do need to learn about the right timing for when and when not to joke around." he gets up and sits besides her, patting her on the shoulder. "If anything, I should be grateful that she bothers to keep me by her side."

Why was she being the one being comforted? Why was she the one crying between the two? Why didn't he see that it was all her fault? Why was he thankful? He shouldn't be!

"But she should've paid notice to you more! You're talking to a civilian instead of her for Christ's sake! She should be here for you... What if I was some bad guy, an ally of Hawkmoth? I could've turned you into an akuma right now" she stands up, furious. "You shouldn't be grateful she keeps you by her side! She should be the one! You almost- _ugh!_ I can't believe why you put up with her. You deserve the whole world!! And still- she still!!" she says, full of venom. 

"If you continue on like this, I'm pretty sure you'll end up being the one akumatised." the black cat laughs softly and takes her hand in his, massaging it gently. "And I doubt you would be on Hawkmoth's side. You're one of the sweetest girl I've ever met." he smiles.

And God forbid, if that stupid smile didn't make her want to give him a big hug, she didn't know what else to do.

So, she did.

She slowly glances up. Her glassy blue orbs meet with his. She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. "You don't deserve her." she mutters. "I'm pretty sure it's the opposite." he grins, leaning into the hug. "I've been getting more and more blessed ever since I met her. Don't blame Ladybug now. I've lost many _important_ things in my life" the superhero hugs her back tenderly.

And he was shaking. Of course he was shaking. He must have been through a lot. "And yet when I met her, I've finally gained something. Sure, she won't return my advances back. But friendship was something I never thought I would ever have in a million years. I don't have that many fri-"

"I'm your friend too!" the teenage girl interjects. Giving him the fiercest eyes he had ever seen.

"And I appreciate your friendship too.." Chat Noir grins. Looking at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen. She was wrong about him. She was nowhere near understanding him. "Maybe Ladybug's luck rubbed off on me." he laughs heartily. "I never expected to have a heart-to-heart with a friend in the dead of the night." he grins and flicks Marinette's forehead. "Don't look all sullen now. You don't have to be this sad over me. Ladybug is very kind, and cares about me too. She doesn't overlook me like you think she does." 

Marinette glares at him.

"Marinette.. You don't have to be angry over me." he says gently.

" **You're asking for the** **impossible.** "

He blinks wide-eyed, and breathless. He grins "I wasn't lying when I said you're kind, princess." His heart filled with warmth towards her. "Oh! I think it's time to sleep now, princess. You have to _cat_ ch school tomorrow, don't you?" he pats her on the head, before standing up. "I've taken up more than enough of your time tonight. You've been _paw_ some company"

She sits still, face slowly morphing into a small fit of giggle. "I'd be willing to stay up for you". "I'm very _fur_ tunate to have you, _purr_ incess- but don't push it. You have school _fur_ tomorrow." He chuckles and they grin like idiots at each other. He finallly makes his way towards the railing when-

" _Chat!_ " Marinette calls and approaches him. 

He sends her a confused look.

"Come back again" she grinned, brushing the tears off of the black cat's cheeks. She hadn't even noticed he was crying up until now. "I'll bring out cookies and hot cocoa for you. Ring me up when you come." His eyes shimmer "I'll take _mew_ up on that _offur._ " he winked, and kissed her hand. She giggled softly before waving him off.

_"I meant it when I said come over anytime.."_

Even though this meant she had less time to complete this design.. It had all been worth it for her partner.

* * *

The next time Chat Noir visits, Marinette was balancing a whole bucket of cookies with two mugs of hot cocoa on a tray. He grins and helps her. And her smile, was the widest he had ever seen from anyone he's ever met....

Maybe Marinette was a lucky charm.. Because after that night, Ladybug was constantly seeking him out and having pointless chatter with him- along with the occasional praises.


End file.
